Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to laser resonators and, more specifically, to an enclosed laser resonator having a controlled environment.
Laser systems, such as high power laser systems, have a broad range of applications throughout the scientific, industrial and medical fields. Laser systems generally include a pump module, a gain medium and a laser resonator. The pump module includes laser diodes or bars that generate pump energy. The gain medium absorbs the pump energy and emits laser light responsive to the absorbed energy. The resonator is at the heart of the laser system. The resonator operates to generate a harmonic of the laser light output by the gain medium. It is this harmonic of the laser light that is output by the system.